Song of the Year
Song of the Year ''è un contest musicale ideato da Fabrizio Micò e Alessio Greco nel 2009 per '''UnDueTre.com. Ad esso prendono parte i maggiori successi musicali dell’anno solare appena concluso. La scelta delle canzoni partecipanti e le modalità di partecipazione dei lettori sono cambiate nel corso degli anni, così come il numero stesso dei partecipanti e le fasi di cui si compone la competizione. Storia Creazione A seguito della cancellazione del contest Music Summer ''nell’estate del 2009, era stato dato appuntamento dalla Redazione di UnDueTre Blog a ''Music Winter 2010, un ipotetico contest a cui avrebbero partecipato le principali hit del periodo. In seguito, è stata preferita l'idea di un contest riepilogativo, in cui mettere a confronto i maggiori successi dell'anno appena concluso. Alla fine del 2008, era stato realizzato un prodromo di questa competizione in cui, però, vennero messi in gara 20 brani in un solo sondaggio d’opinione, scelti piuttosto casualmente tra i successi dell’anno. La vittoria andò a Marco Carta 'con ''Ti rincontrerò. I Edizione (2009 UnDueTre.com Song of the Year) La prima edizione di ''Song of the Year ''si è svolta dal 15 dicembre 2009 al 18 gennaio 2010 e vi hanno preso parte 48 canzoni (inizialmente 40). Tutti i brani sono stati scelti discrezionalmente dalla Redazione, senza regole precise. L'ampliamento del numero dei partecipanti iniziale è stato dovuto all'inclusione di brani provenienti dai talent show, inizialmente osteggiati. Il contest si è svolto su cinque fasi (Fase a gironi, Top 16, Quarti di finale, Ripescaggi verso la Finale, Final Six). Originariamente, non era prevista la fase dei Ripescaggi, aggiunta a seguito del successo della manifestazione. La vittoria finale è andata a ''La forza mia ''di '''Marco Carta. Già da questa edizione sono assegnati i titoli di Miglior Canzone Straniera (Foreigner Song of the Year), vinto da Bodies ''di '''Robbie Williams', e di Canzone del Debuttante dell'Anno (Rookie Song of the Year), vinto da Poker face ''di '''Lady Gaga'. II Edizione (UnDueTre.com Song of the Year 2010) La seconda edizione di Song of the Year ''si è svolta dal 2 gennaio al 7 febbraio 2011. Con 36 giorni, risulta essere l'edizione con la durata più lunga (fino al 2019). Vi hanno preso parte 74 canzoni in uno schema ricalcato sulla ''UEFA Champions League ''introdotto nella stagione 2009/2010. Ventidue brani sono qualificati per le fasi finali e 10 provengono dai turni preliminari, articolati in quattro fasi. Le canzoni sono scelte in base ad una graduatoria complessiva, determinata dalla somma delle 50 classifiche redatte nel corso del 2010 da '''ChartItalia'. Sono, poi, ammesse le canzoni vincitrici di Music Summer 2010, del Coca-Cola Live @ MTV - The Summer Song ''e delle categorie ''Big ''e ''Nuove Proposte ''del ''Festival della Canzone Italiana, purché non avessero ottenuto un piazzamento nelle classifiche di ChartItalia. È l'unica edizione in cui è previsto il salto della partecipazione per il cantante detentore del titolo. Si prevedono quattro fasi preliminari e quattro fasi finali (Gironi, Top 16, Prefinali e Final Four). Vengono introdotte alcune innovazioni, quali il round robin ''nei Gironi e nelle Top 16, il sistema di voto dell'Eurovision Song Contest nelle Prefinali e i sondaggi di gradimento (detto ''Metodo Greco) per le Final Four. La vittoria finale è andata a Ragazza occhi cielo ''di '''Loredana Errore', che ottiene la tripletta coi titoli di Italian Song of the Year ''e ''Rookie Song of the Year, che non sarà più possibile negli anni successivi a causa di un cambio di regolamento. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è ''Love the way you lie ''di '''Eminem '''e '''Rihanna'. III Edizione (UnDueTre.com Song of the Year 2011) La terza edizione si è svolta dal 2 al 29 gennaio 2011. Il numero di partecipanti viene ridotto a 48 e le fasi sono soltanto quattro, anche a causa del flop di Music Summer 2011. Si tratta della seconda e ultima edizione in cui sono assenti le fasi preliminari. Sono ammessi ufficialmente al contest le vincitrici delle categorie Big ''e ''Nuove Proposte ''del ''Festival della Canzone Italiana, di Music Summer 2011 ''e, per la prima volta, dell'Eurovision Song Contest''. Si aggiungono le dodici canzoni coi punteggi più alti nella graduatoria complessiva di ChartItalia. I restanti 32 posti sono assegnati per sorteggio tra le 70 canzoni che hanno ottenuto almeno un piazzamento nella graduatoria complessiva nel corso dell'anno. Vengono sorteggiate 19 canzoni italiane e 13 straniere. È l'unica edizione in cui le fasi finali degli Ottavi e dei Quarti di finali si svolgono secondo sfide dirette ed è l'unica in cui le Final Four si svolgono come un normale sondaggio, in cui chi ottiene più voti vince. La vittoria finale è andata a Sarò libera ''di '''Emma'. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è ''Someone like you ''di '''Adele '''e la ''Rookie Song of the Year ''è ''Mr. Saxobeat ''di '''Alexandra Stan', che si era fermata agli Ottavi di finale. IV Edizione (UnDueTre.com Song of the Year 2012) La quarta edizione si è svolta dal 27 dicembre 2012 al 20 gennaio 2013, con una riduzione dei partecipanti a soli 40 elementi. Si tratta del numero più basso di canzoni ammesse (fino al 2019) e ciò è dovuto alla volontà della Redazione di non occupare troppo spazio sul blog, dimostrata anche dalla breve durata dell'evento (appena 24 giorni). Ad una fase preliminare, segue una Fase a gironi, le Top 16 e la Finale (con otto brani in gara). Sono ammesse 20 canzoni italiane e 20 canzoni straniere ed è garantita la partecipazione alle vincitrici delle categorie Big ''e ''Nuove Proposte ''del ''Festival della Canzone Italiana, di Music Summer 2012 ''(comprese le categorie minori) e dell'Eurovision Song Contest'', insieme alla rappresentante italiana . Il contest viene vinto da Dolcenera 'con ''Un sogno di libertà, determinando il primo successo nella manifestazione di un cantante non proveniente da un talent show. La ''Foreigner Song of the Year ''è stata ''Diamonds ''di '''Rihanna '''e la ''Rookie Song of the Year ''è stata ''Little talks ''degli '''Of Monsters and Men. V Edizione (UnDueTre.com Song of the Year 2013) La quinta edizione si è svolta dal 21 dicembre 2013 al 23 gennaio 2014. Con l'eccezione dell'edizione 2009, è l'inizio più anticipato nella storia del contest. Si ha un aumento a 48 partecipanti, ancora una volta equamente suddivise tra brani italiani e brani stranieri. È l'unica edizione in cui è presente una suddivisione dei partecipanti in due graduatorie: Italia ''e ''Mondo. Tali raggruppamenti sono divisi fino all'ultima fase del contest, le Final Four. Sono ammesse al contest le Top 1 ''delle classifiche di '''ChartItalia '(per la prima volta in modo ufficiale) e le vincitrici delle categorie Big ''e ''Nuove Proposte ''del ''Festival della Canzone Italiana, di UnDueTre.com Music Summer 2013 ''(comprese le categorie minori), del ''Music Summer Festival - Tezenis Live ''e dell'Eurovision Song Contest''. Sono ammesse anche la rappresentante italiana e sammarinese all'Eurovision Song Contest. Il contest è vinto da A modo mio amo ''di '''Annalisa '(prima a vincere nello stesso anno Music Summer ''e ''Song of the Year). Con 4,89 punti, si tratta del punteggio più alto mai ottenuto da una canzone vincitrice in uno dei due contest. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è stata ''Royals ''di '''Lorde', che ha ottenuto anche il titolo di Rookie Song of the Year. VI Edizione (Song of the Year 2014) La sesta edizione si è svolta dal 27 dicembre 2014 al 28 gennaio 2015. Dopo una presentazione non ufficiale su YouTube dell'edizione 2013, viene introdotta sistematicamente a partire dall'edizione 2014. Viene reintrodotto il regolamento basato su quello della UEFA Champions League, aumentando il numero di partecipanti a 78, di cui 22 ammesso direttamente alla Fase a gironi. Sono ammesse all'evento le Top 1 ''delle classifiche di '''ChartItalia '(per la prima volta in modo ufficiale) e le vincitrici delle categorie Big ''e ''Nuove Proposte ''del ''Festival della Canzone Italiana, di Music Summer 2014, delle categorie Big ''e ''Giovani ''del ''Coca-Cola Summer Festival ''e dell'Eurovision Song Contest''. Sono ammesse anche la rappresentante italiana e sammarinese all'Eurovision Song Contest. La vittoria è andata a Un giorno in più ''di '''Michele Bravi', che già aveva ottenuto il successo in Music Summer. È l'unica volta in cui alle Prefinali (rinominate, per ragioni grafiche, Last Ten) e alle Final Four partecipa soltanto una canzone italiana. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è stata ''Demons ''degli '''Imagine Dragons'. La Rookie Song of the Year ''è diventata ''Problem ''di '''Ariana Grande '''e '''Iggy Azalea', in quanto sia la Italian ''che la ''Foreigner Song of the Year ''erano proposte da debuttanti. VII Edizione (Song of the Year 2015) La settima edizione si è svolta dal 27 dicembre 2015 al 30 gennaio 2016. Il formato è lo stesso dell'edizione precedente, ma la graduatoria annuale è determinata dal combinato delle classifiche di '''ChartItalia '(al 50%), FIMI Singoli '(al 30%) e '''EarOne Airplay Radio '(al 20%). Sono ammesse all'evento le ''Top 1 ''delle classifiche di '''ChartItalia,'' ''FIMI Singoli e '''EarOne Airplay e le vincitrici delle categorie ''Big e Nuove Proposte del Festival della Canzone Italiana, di Music Summer 2015, delle categorie Big e Giovani del Coca-Cola Summer Festival e dell'Eurovision Song Contest. Sono ammesse anche la rappresentante italiana e sammarinese all'Eurovision Song Contest e la seconda classificata di questo evento. Per la prima volta è ammessa anche la vincitrice della Categoria Best Song ''degli ''MTV Europe Music Awards. La vittoria è andata a Fatti avanti amore ''di '''Nek', secondo vincitore non proveniente dai talent nella storia del contest. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è ''Hello ''di '''Adele', prima (e, al 2019, unica) a vincere due volte questo titolo. La Rookie Song of the Year ''è ''Everytime ''dei '''The Kolors'. VIII Edizione (Song of the Year 2016) L'ottava edizione si è svolta dal 26 dicembre 2016 al 29 gennaio 2017 e vi hanno preso parte 64 canzoni, di cui 48 formalmente finaliste. Alla composizione della graduatoria annuale si aggiungono anche le classifiche di Hit List Italia, le cui Top 1 non sono ammesse ufficialmente al contest. Si prevede un regolamento completamente rivoluzionato, modellato su quello vigente nella UEFA Youth League ''con la costruzione di due percorsi: il ''Top Path, riservato alle Top 1 delle classifiche del 2016 e alle vincitrice dei maggiori contest musicali; il Miss Path, che si sono distinti nel corso dell'anno per i loro piazzamenti in classifica. Per questo percorso viene reintrodotta la formula del sorteggio, scegliendo le 48 canzoni tra 71. È la prima edizione che si svolge anche su Facebook e Twitter. Al Top Path ''sono ammesse le ''Top 1 ''delle classifiche di '''ChartItalia','' ''FIMI Singoli e EarOne Airplay e le vincitrici delle categorie Big e Nuove Proposte del Festival della Canzone Italiana, di Music Summer 2016, delle categorie Big e Giovani del Coca-Cola Summer Festival, dell'Eurovision Song Contest e, per la prima volta, della categoria'' Best Song'' degli MTV Europe Music Awards. Le fasi sono in tutto sette, ma due si svolgono in contemporanea. Si comincia col turno preliminare del Miss Path, seguito dalla Fase a gironi del Top Path ''e dagli Scontri diretti del ''Miss Path. Quindi, si hanno gli spareggi tra le seconde classificate del Top Path ''e le vincenti degli Scontri diretti per determinare i partecipanti alle Top 16. Infine, si svolgono le Prefinali e le Final Four. La vittoria è andata a ''Nessun grado di separazione ''di '''Francesca Michielin'. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è stata ''Can't stop the feeling ''di '''Justin Timberlake'. La Rookie Song of the Year ''è ''Amen ''di '''Francesco Gabbani'. IX Edizione (Song of the Year 2017) La nona edizione si è svolta dal 2 al 28 gennaio 2018. Era dal 2011 che il contest non si svolgeva tutto nel solo mese di gennaio. Partecipano 56 canzoni, di cui 16 ammesse alla Seconda fase. Il numero di fasi si riduce a cinque, con due fasi a gironi che determinano le partecipanti alle Top 16. Infine, si svolgono le Prefinali e le Final Four. Per la prima volta, dalla graduatoria annuale sono escluse le classifiche di ChartItalia. I brani direttamente ammessi al contest sono gli stessi dell'edizione precedente. Formalmente, sono assenti le fasi preliminari (non previste soltanto nell'edizione 2011), nonostante l'ingresso di nuovi brani nella Seconda fase. La vittoria è andata, ex aequo, a Occidentali's Karma ''di '''Francesco Gabbani '(prima vincitrice del Festival di Sanremo ''ad ottenere il titolo dal 2009)' e a ''Partiti adesso ''di '''Giusy Ferreri, nonostante il regolamento prevedesse la vittoria del primo brano per il miglior ranking complessivo, in caso di parità. Il secondo è inserito nell'albo d'oro come Italian Song of the Year. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è stata ''What about us ''di '''Pink'. La Rookie Song of the Year ''è stata ''Riccione ''dei '''Thegiornalisti.'' X Edizione (Song of the Year 2018) La decima edizione si è svolta dal 27 dicembre 2018 al 26 gennaio 2019. Partecipano in tutto 69 canzoni, di cui 21 ammesse alle fasi finali, definite per l'occasione Fase Élite. Ancora una volta si prevedono cinque fasi, di cui due preliminari (in cui viene introdotta un'inedita divisione in tre leghe, sul modello della UEFA Nations League) che, però, mettono in palio appena tre posti per la successiva Fase Élite. Alla Fase a gironi seguono le Top 16 e, direttamente, le Finali con dieci brani in gara, come già accaduto nell'edizione di quell'anno di Music Summer. Non cambiano i brani direttamente ammessi al contest in base alle vittorie negli eventi svoltisi nel corso dell'anno. La vittoria è andata a ''Se piovesse il tuo nome ''di '''Elisa. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è stata ''Flames ''di '''David Guetta feat. Sia '''e la ''Rookie Song of the Year ''è stata ''No roots ''di '''Alice Merton'. XI Edizione (#SongoftheYear2019) L'undicesima edizione si è svolta dal 28 dicembre 2019 al 25 gennaio 2020, con la partecipazione complessiva di 74 brani, di cui 52 in partenza dai turni preliminari. Anche in quest'edizione si svolgono cinque fasi, di cui due preliminari (entrambe a gironi). Non cambiano, invece, le tre fasi finali (Gironi, Top 16 e Finali). Non cambiano i criteri di ammissione delle canzoni in gara, le quali sono le Top 1 delle classifiche FIMI Singoli e EarOne Airplay Singoli, la vincitrice del Festival della Canzone Italiana (svoltasi in un'unica categoria), di Music Summer 2019, della categoria Best Song degli MTV Europe Music Awards e dell'Eurovision Song Contest.'' La vittoria del contest è andata a Soldi ''di '''Mahmood'. La Foreigner Song of the Year ''è stata ''Memories ''dei '''Maroon 5' e la Rookie Song of the Year ''è diventata ''Rolls Royce ''di '''Achille Lauro', dato che la vincitrice assoluta del contest era anch'essa proposta da un debuttante. Edizioni e vincitori Formula del contest Il numero di partecipanti al contest è variato notevolmente nel corso degli anni, passando da un minimo di 40 ad un massimo di 78, partendo da una graduatoria dei maggiori successi dell'anno precedente, secondo la logica di un evento il più possibile inclusivo. Inoltre, si dà anche risalto agli eventi musicali, garantendo la partecipazione a quelli maggiormente popolari in Italia. È anche variato il numero di fasi che compone il contest, da un minimo di quattro ad un massimo di otto. Ad eccezione delle edizioni 2009 e 2011, si sono sempre svolti dei turni preliminari. Nell'edizione 2017 non c'è stato un vero e proprio turno preliminare, ma vi sono stati degli ingressi nella seconda fase. In ogni caso, tutte le canzoni si considerano qualificate alle Fasi finali. Criteri d'ammissione Per approfondire: Criteri d'ammissione a Song of the Year Partecipanti Partecipanti per nazione Dal 2013 al 2017 è stata prestata una particolare attenzione alle nazioni in gara, in modo da garantire sia una buona rappresentanza di canzoni italiane che la maggiore internazionalità possibile indipendentemente dai piazzamenti nella graduatoria italiana. Dal 2018, questa accortezza non viene più adottata, anche a causa dei cambiamenti avvenuti nel mercato discografico. Complessivamente, sono 37 le nazioni che hanno preso parte al contest, insieme con Italia, Regno Unito e Stati Uniti (la cui partecipazione è sempre garantita per ragioni di mercato). Alcune di esse non hanno mai qualificato alcun brano alle fasi finali (nel 2010 e dal 2012). Partecipazioni per artista Da aggiornare. Note Categoria:Song of the Year